


Nemesis Bound

by Tigressa101



Series: Rare Pairings [15]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bulkhead justs wants to leave, Chases, Episode: s02e10 Armada, Humorous Ending, M/M, Megatron being a tease, Rough Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Humor, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Bulkhead is stuck aboard the Nemesis in the episode Armada. Unfortunately, things don't go down as smoothly as long as Megatron has any say in it.
Relationships: Bulkhead/Megatron (Transformers)
Series: Rare Pairings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831537
Kudos: 27





	Nemesis Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Armada AU! Bulkhead doesn't leave the ship in time. Interesting things happen.

Bulkhead was a wreck…literally. He didn’t remember entirely how he got on the Nemesis but he remembered waking up among a pile of Energon freshly harvested. He managed to impress himself by sneaking around undetected but it was only a matter of time before his location was found and he knew Soundwave was monitoring the halls as he left a dead Starscream on the floor.

He managed to get into a small crevice beside the main floor that dipped lower. How he got in there was a different story entirely. The whole time he crawled on his abdomen, he whispered to himself to keep his cool in the situation.

“Stealthy, stealthy…”

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and froze mid crawl with a gulp as he heard a nearby comm. link say the one name he dreaded.

_“Lord Megatron.”_

“Yes, what is it?” Megatron’s growling voice huffed.

_“An intruder.”_

Unconcerned and bored, the warlord merely replied, “Autobot?”

He was busted he knew it! But to Bulkhead’s slight confusion, the Vehicon communicator said something different than what he was expecting. _“Starscream. He was last seen at the vicinity of the bridge.”_

He remembered pounding Starscream into scrap metal, did he not? Megatron immediately turned around and Bulkhead sighed in relief. Now it was time to blow this joint. Fate apparently didn’t agree with him though. As he pressed forward against the opposing movement of the Decepticon Leader, his foot hit a small ridge and made a loud shifting sound.

Energon drained from his body when the foot falls of Megatron stopped and he could feel the mech turning around again towards his location out of pure instinct. He didn’t dare move and listened for Megatron. The silence was deadly and he couldn’t joke about that. He couldn’t tell if the warlord was still staring trying to pinpoint the sound or had moved quietly somewhere else. He couldn’t stay frozen in place forever and Megatron had to eventually carry on.

After what felt like an eternity, he heard movement and it seemed to be going away from his position as far as he could tell. That was close, too close. He breathed heavily in distress and started to move again only to hear a sound alongside the noise of his own actions. He paused and the noise disappeared. 

Narrowing his optics, he scowled, “What the-?”

A clawed servo immediately shot through the space between the underflow’s thin grate guards which made Bulkhead shoot himself straight backwards and pressed as close to the wall as possible. It was undoubtedly Megatron’s and it left his space only for it to be replaced with the view of the kneeling warlord himself.

“It seems my troops are a bit misinformed. There is an Autobot aboard my vessel after all,” grinned Megatron.

“Me? No, I’m just, uh, a figment of your subconscious.” Bulkhead gave a forced smile which made Megatron’s grow even larger.

Bulkhead abruptly began scrambling any physically possible way he could through the floor shaft, avoiding Megatron’s determined reach as claws tore up the hall floor trying to get to him. Given in was his ship, Megatron obviously didn’t care he was destroying part of the Nemesis’ shafts to get to a lone Autobot though the Decepticon maintenance crew was probably going to be less than thrilled later. 

“You can’t stay in there forever, Wrecker! That vent eventually ends and I’ll be right there to rip you out of it!”

Bulkhead was fearful enough as it was. He barely acknowledged the threat, only focusing on somehow escaping Megatron. To his brief delight, the shaft went past a sealed door and Megatron found himself trapped on the other side. Using the little seconds he had, the Autobot crawled out from the shaft line and onto the halls through a broken portion of the grates. As soon as he was able to stand up, he sprinted away as the door opened to reveal a very peeved Decepticon Leader who began pursuing him.

“No grip! No grip! NO GRIP!” Bulkhead exclaimed as he rounded a corner of the Nemesis’ halls, almost sliding into the wall at a high speed which would have had Megatron barreling into him as the latter took the corner just as fast but recovered easily. It was safe to say this wasn’t the first time Megatron ran at high speeds through his own ship.

He felt like he was running circles and before he knew it, he found himself back where he started: the Energon storage room. Groaning, he quickly ducked near a high stacked pile and waited as large footsteps approached. They slowed and the door crept open menacingly. The silver frame of Megatron gleamed with the blue Energon lying about.

Megatron was no fool as he pressed something on the control panel which sealed the door completely. Now he was stuck. His only hope was if Megatron grew bored and left but that was unlikely. Sniffing the air, the warlord walked around the room trying to pinpoint his scent. The fact that Bulkhead could do nothing as he drew closer was terrifying. 

“Bulkhead, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Yeah right.

“We can talk mech to mech but I know you’re so eager to leave it seems, I won’t waste too much time.”

Bulkhead could see his outline cast a warped shadow through the Energon cubes, the only thing standing between him and the warlord. Eventually he was going to be found and the longer he made Megatron wait, the angrier the mech was going to become. Acknowledging his decision with a forced nod, he leapt at the Energon cubes and slammed through them to tackle the larger bot. He managed to roll them both until Megatron was beneath him pinned. Well, it was more likely he was awkwardly laying on him. He raised his hand and formed a cannon from his arm pointed directly at the mech. Megatron didn’t really look imposed but gave a sneer, his arms raised a bit in surprise but not threatening.

“Sure thing, Decepticreep, let’s talk about how I want off this boat. I didn’t get on here willingly so how about you let me off and I let you live,” warned Bulkhead. To his disclosure though, that just made Megatron laugh.

“Highly doubtful you can kill me, Autobot. But I’m open to different negotiations regarding your departure from this vessel.”

“Like?”

Bulkhead’s optics went wide when he was suddenly on his back and Megatron was leaning over him like a towering beast. He swore he was seeing steam fuming from Megatron’s nose plating. The lighting from the Energon didn’t really help in portraying him different either. Bulkhead tried to curl inward as much as possible in fear but it wasn’t happening, and Megatron just grinned maliciously at his attempt. Teeth, a lot of sharp teeth. It made him gulp audibly. 

Megatron was on his hands and knees above him and he could hear the huge engine purring almost like one of Miko’s cats. He didn’t know whether it meant the same as a cat as it would with Megatron but it was interesting to hear. Then again, maybe it was a low growl. He couldn’t tell.

Breaking the awkward silence, Bulkhead put on a fake smile, “So, uh, about negotiations for letting me go. Anything in particular you need that I can get that doesn’t involve selling out my fellow Autobots?

The warlord above chuckled rather low, “That’s a broad spectrum, Autobot, and do you have anything to offer worth the trouble?”

“S-sure, sure, I have…um…” Bulkhead looked in thought to the side, his eyes skimming the air as he tried to find something to bargain with off the top of his head. He didn’t have anything on him, no Energon because they were already in a full Energon storage room, and that left himself which was useless because he would be taken prisoner anyway. There was only one other option that involved himself and if he did it, he was unsure he could live with the shame but…at the same, who would really know except Megatron and maybe Soundwave. And he knew Soundwave wasn’t that much of an asshole to use any footage of such a disgrace as blackmail.

“Well, the only thing I have is me but you don’t want me, do you? I mean other than that, I got nothing,” mused Bulkhead.

Megatron made an inward rumble and stomped his servo a bit brashly next to Bulkhead’s shoulder which caused the smaller mech to flinch. He shook his helm and scoffed, “You didn’t think this through, did you?”

“Nope.” Bulkhead cringed and kept his servos huddled close to his chest uncomfortably. “But I can make it up by…servicing…you…Lord Megatron.”

That sentence made the warlord lift a brow and stare at the Wrecker. It certainly wasn’t what he was expecting. A smile slowly crept back up his scarred faceplates as he looked the Autobot up and down briefly. He tilted his helm amused, “So you’re willing to give me yourself in every aspect to be returned to the surface?”

“Well I mean, you put it like that and it sounds a bit unfair but I need to get home and knowing you, you don’t do things out the kindness of your spark so whatever it takes is what I’m willing to give. But nobody can know, especially not Optimus!” Bulkhead snarled.

This only broadened Megatron’s toothy smile, “We have an accord. So tell me, Bulkhead, is there a ‘Wrecker-style’ when you interfaced on your former team?”

The green mech was afraid to tell him but not answering would be pushing Megatron’s hospitality, not that there was much to begin with. “Y-yes, there was but that was basically us going rough and a lot of brutal pacing. You gave it all and you took it all. I’ve had my fair share of experiences among the crew before I left to join Optimus.”

“Nice to know, I’ll keep that in mind,” Megatron growled sinisterly.

Lifting up to assemble on his calves, Megatron huffed and shook his head irritably, not at the Wrecker but at himself it seemed. He rumbled unsettlingly before Bulkhead heard his interface panel shift open and froze when it revealed a very well-proportioned spike with purple tracks on the side and light purple biolights. It was already more than half erect and Bulkhead withheld a whimper.

He honestly had never done it with a mech that large before and certainly not with a Decepticon who were known to be very domineering when it came to mating and interface. Sitting up, he clutched his legs painfully and did an awkward movement with them to showcase his uncertainty with what he got himself into.

Megatron purred as he stroked it a little to get it fully aroused and turned his attention towards the weary Wrecker. “You’ll leave this ship as soon as I say we’re done, but I have all day. You don’t seem to so I suggest you get started if you want to get out of here faster.”

Having no other options, Bulkhead leaned down and used his glossa to swipe off the pre-fluid leaking out of the spike before taking a portion of it in his mouth. Megatron was way too big to deep throat so he could only do half but that didn’t seem to bother the Decepticon much. He had done this before so remembering what to do was simple enough.

Flashing teeth into a crooked smile, Megatron stroked the side of Bulkhead’s helm. “I wonder if Optimus knows about your talent. Perhaps the reason you seem to be so good is because you’ve done this for him before. How many Autobots have you pleasured? How many Decepticons have you taken? I think your expertise tells me you’ve been keeping something from your friends and from me.”

Megatron was mostly right. Bulkhead wouldn’t say out loud to his teammates but he had done this before among the Wreckers and in a few other occasions involving both factions. Breakdown was one of his secret flings even after he turned Decepticon. It was unfortunate they spent little time together after meeting on Earth ten months ago before his demise but it was what it was. Optimus, however, wasn’t someone he mingled with yet but in admittance, he did find the mech attractive so it was more of a bucket list item than an option.

He managed to take the spike deeper which earned him a dark rumble of delight. Increasing the pace, he could hear the warlord’s breathing hitch and his abdomen shudder, the purple vents that made up it rattled and seemed to grow hotter due to the distortion the air being blown out was causing.

Bulkhead removed his mouth completely until his chin guard barely touched the tip and he smirked when Megatron gave a mixed growling roar at the lack of stimulation.

“Don’t tease me. You have no idea how much I can make you regret it,” the Decepticon playfully snarled.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” taunted the Autobot. 

Megatron was already more than halfway charged and he was becoming uncomfortable that it was sticking at its current level. Of course Bulkhead was testing his patience after all the hard times he had given the Autobot and his friends. He did finally coax Bulkhead to continue by playing with the tires on his back and feeling the warmth of the Wrecker’s mouth made him buck his hips in retaliation. 

The faster Bulkhead went, the more Megatron had to use the other servo not holding the Autobot’s helm down to steady himself. Even Starscream couldn’t do this pace without choking to death, not that the warlord actually cared when it happened. 

The Wrecker actually stared at his chest and abdomen as he continued to suck Megatron, fascinated by how the metal warped to emulate labored breathing through pumps. They may have not needed air but pumps did regulate temperatures of the body and Energon flow. Even though Bulkhead couldn’t suffocate, he knew it was still possible to choke on such a large spike which could cause unwanted air bubbles to be trapped inside. Not a pleasurable experience when that happened but they had their limits too.

With an ungodly bellow, Megatron slouched over him slightly and convulsed as his transfluid shot inside Bulkhead’s throat, making the mech release his spike and gulp instinctively which made the latter moan.

“You’re good, Autobot. What else are you willing to do?”

Bulkhead frowned, “You said once we were done I could go!”

“Bulkhead, Bulkhead, Bulkhead,” Megatron rolled his eyes, “I said when ‘I say we’re done’ you can go. I’m not done yet.”

Giving another uncertain gulp which made him taste more transfluid to his discretion, Bulkhead slowly nodded his helm, “Oh boy, here we go.”

“Lean back and open your panel.”

Obeying, his valve panel retracted and he glanced between his legs to the warlord. This was either going to be very painful or very interesting.

Megatron noticed his doubt and laughed, “Don’t be afraid, it’s my bite that you need to fear.”

Repositioning to almost dwarf the Wrecker, Megatron grinned madly and entered the bot a decent portion of the way. He mewled at how Bulkhead at first went from pain to uncomfortable to hazy in under a minute. Beautiful in its own way. Bulkhead felt tight but had the ability to take all of him, something not common among his ship except by those who were berthed often. His claws dug into the floor as he enjoyed the feeling.

“M-move, Buckethead,” Bulkhead sneered. “Unless you’re afraid of hurting me.”

Cocky. Megatron snapped out of his trance but didn’t snap at the mech. Oh he would wipe that shit-eating expression off the Wrecker’s face. He need not worry about that. Megatron growled as he pulled out and met the blue optics of his enemy when he slammed back into the delicious heat. Seeing Bulkhead arch made his system blaze.

He was rough and to the point which Bulkhead had no problems with at all. The pressure among his valve, the spike hitting his deepest nodes made him moan loudly. Above him, the mech gave guttural growls and shivered with his glossa nearly hanging out like a dog. That glossa did look inviting. After one phenomenal thrust, he forgot his reasoning and captured the warlord’s lips in a rough kiss. He assumed Megatron hated when others instigated romantic or sexual acts without his permission but the mech didn’t seem furious and pressed back.

He was already getting close due to Megatron’s relentless pursuit against his valve. He took to the hilt of the spike and there wasn’t much keeping him from screaming even with a glossa sometimes stuck in his mouth. He could tell the Con wasn’t fairing any better either just by the quicker, shorter thrusts he was using. Metal clanging, he was pretty sure Soundwave was getting one hell of a show.

It was unbearable how good Megatron was. Bulkhead kind of grew jealous at the skill but he also craved it. Never in a million years would he think he would love anything about Megatron. He promised himself that he would take his admiration and his secret to the grave. Primus forgive him.

Megatron panted hard and Bulkhead had his optics closed, reveling in the building pressure. His valve suddenly collapsed and tightened on the intrusion causing the silver Decepticon to white out and grab scratched green hips. When they both overloaded, one mech spilled seed straight into the other’s greedy gestation chamber to the point of overflowing and Bulkhead refused to acknowledge he liked it. The smaller mech gripped the silver forearms as he rode out the aftershocks and nearly began nuzzling Megatron’s lowered helm. He retreated when he felt he shouldn’t push his boundaries.

Megatron pulled out, and Bulkhead flinched but in a good way he wouldn’t give the satisfaction of the former hearing to boost his already large enough ego. The Wrecker felt swollen but sick at the fact he had just let his most evil enemy come inside him. He was physically drained.

“Well, you certainly proved your worth, Autobot,” the warlord pleasantly growled. 

“N-no problem,” the mech below hissed, still adjusting to the post-overload feeling he hadn’t had in a good amount of time.

“Round 2?”

Bulkhead whipped his helm to stare directly in Megatron’s optics with a peeved expression. “You have got to be kidding me! You’re still horny?”

The Decepticon purred again, “What can I say? I’m very active in the berth.”

With Megatron leaning too close, the Autobot felt his cheeks heating tenfold. Peering between him and the mech, Bulkhead let out a sigh, “This is going to be a long cycle.”

\------------------------------

Rip-roaring back to base was really easy and Bulkhead couldn’t be gladder to be off that Decepticon cruiser. The Nemesis was terrifying to him, but at least it was crashed not by his hand though. Megatron was nice enough to keep his promise with the evidence of the Insecticon sabotage, but he doubted the Con was going to let the fact that they _interfaced_ go. 

He sped through the entrance of the Autobot base and transformed to be greeted by the sight of his own team. “Guys! You will not believe the day I just had-!”

He froze awkwardly at the sight of Airachnid in an Insecticon stasis pod and huffed, “You too huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, never trust me to do anything. I write things like this and you are forced to question your sanity because of it. I've been waiting to do this for a while now.


End file.
